Tócame
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: —Senpai —canturreó. Oh, oh, oh. La sonrisa que formó se había borrado al ver la expresión en el rostro de Yuki. Sus labios ligeramente abiertos, parpados entre cerrados, ojos cristalinos y un sonrojo en sus redondas mejillas. Una vista realmente lasciva a los ojos de Kise y éste no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se calentara de manera pervertida y un enorme silencio le abarcara. KiKasa.
Yuki suspiró... otra vez.

Estaba aburrida, su mano cansada de tanto escribir y las gafas no le ayudaban con la pesadez de sus ojos. Desde que había entrado a la universidad tenía poco tiempo para dormir, cosa que se notaba gracias a las ojeras que yacían debajo de sus azules y enormes ojos. Era cosa suya estudiar administración, y pese a que le advirtieron que sus noches en vela aumentarían, ella siguió con su decisión en pie. Por ello, una taza de café negro descansaba en la mesa, muy apartada de todo el papeleo que ocupaba.

Se quitó las gafas por un momento y masajeó sus párpados, teniendo cuidado en no correr demasiado su maquillaje. Porque sí, desde que entró a la universidad comenzó a maquillarse para—según ella— una buena impresión. Mentía obviamente, Kise le había inculcado esa rutina de belleza y Yuki no hizo nada para negarse. Claro, una actitud tsundere abarcaba el tema del maquillaje, pero no pudo decirle que no a Kise cuando éste le propuso maquillarla. Se veía hermosa, y al rubio le gustaba, así que... ¿por qué no?

En cuanto el causante de sus treinta minutos perdidos diariamente a causa del maquillaje... iegh.

Ella y Kise tenía una relación oficial. Justo en su graduación, el rubio se le declaró de la forma más bella que pudo. Le llevó a un árbol de sakuras donde le explicó como sus palabras de aliento y la forma en que le dijo que formaba parte de Kaijō y que no era un milagro más le habían enamorado. También le expresó que él sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, y que pese a su respuesta él se encargaría de hacerla su novia. Yuki, con su actitud tsundere—totalmente incapaz de aceptar que sentía algo por aquel idiota arrogante—negó el que él le enamorara y que luchara por tener una relación con ella. Principalmente por el hecho de que entraría a la universidad y no tendría tiempo para dedicárselo a él, prefería que el rubio pensara que no le quería a que se sintiera ignorado en una relación.

Sin embargo, Kise hizo caso omiso y continuó luchando por la azabache. Tiempo después, Yuki dio por zanjada la batalla y aceptó sus sentimientos por aquel idiota; le amaba y no podía negarlo más tiempo. Además, Kise era perseverante.

Resolvieron sus problemas de tiempo con visitas. Yuki estaba feliz de tener a su pequeño idiota en su departamento—el cual compró después de graduarse—aún si ella tuviera trabajos pendientes, razón por la cual ahora el de cabellos dorados se hallaba sobre la cama de la fémina escuchando música. La azabache le miró y sonrió suave antes de levantarse y subir a la cama, llamando la atención del muchacho.

—¿Yukicchi? ¿Ya terminaste?—frunció el entrecejo, tomando un mechón de su cabello para jalarlo sin suavidad alguna—¡Auch!

—¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme así? Estoy cansada, necesito un tiempo antes de continuar.

Ella se recostó a pocos centímetros de distancia con Kise, y éste sonrió al tiempo en que se quitaba sus audífonos y apagaba el reproductor. Se giró, quedando en la cama de costado hacia el favor de Yuki, quien permanecía con sus orbes cerrados y el ceño fruncido, aún.

—¿Por qué no puedo llamarte así? Es muy lindo tu nombre, Yukicchi~

—No me importa, suena estúpido.

No admitiría que le encantaba la forma en que le nombraba, en que pronunciaba cada sílaba de su nombre y lo unía con su "cchi" de cariño y respeto. La voz de Kise podía hacerla ceder si no fuera por su gran fuerza de voluntad. Mientras que Ryōta sabía lo que en realidad pensaba Yuki respecto a eso. El rubio comenzó a jugar con uno de los largos y suaves mechones del cabello azabache que tenía su hermosa novia.

—Está bien, no diré más tu nombre—Yuki fingió su alivio con un suspiro—, sólo si... me das un lindo y dulce chu~

Yuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo, y se volteó a verlo. ¿Quería un qué? ¿Qué clase de cosa significaba "chu"? Comenzaba a creer que los golpes que le proporcionaba a su pareja le estaban afectando demasiado.

—¿Qué es eso?

Kise sonrió a sus anchas, disfrutando de ese semblante de confusión en su linda novia. ¿Por qué no provocar más reacciones tiernas es ella? Respondió la pregunta, frunciendo sus labios como si se tratara de un beso; acción que ocasionó que un fuerte sonrojo se pintara en las mejillas de la chica.

—¿¡Estás tonto!? ¡No haré algo como eso!

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué no, Yukicchi?—ella se levantó, quedando sentada en las azules sabanas de su cama en la posición de indio.

—¿Por qué debería? —y es que la verdad era que deseaba hacerlo, pero Yuki podía ser todo menos demostrativa en el afecto; por algo Kise le decía tsundere—Eres un idiota.

—Es un tipo de trato. Yo dejo de llamarte por tu hermoso nombre si tú me das un beso ahora. ¡Es casi una ganga!

Y bueno, lo era. Un sólo beso a cambio de tener su honorífico de senpai de vuelta y con ello evitarse penas; penas las cuales le encantaban en lo más profundo de su frío corazón y que no deseaba que desaparecieran. Desvió el rostro, indicándole a Ryōta que no contestaría absolutamente nada. Él sonrió, algo perverso, y al igual que ella se sentó en la cama.

—Bueno... este trato se verá cancelado—pronunció "decepcionado"—, pero aún quiero mi chu y si mi gatita no me lo da lo tendré que tomar por mí mismo.

¿Acaso le había dicho gatita? Ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar como era debido—brindándole un no tan suave golpe en su estómago y gritándole por la vergüenza—cuando el rubio tomó su barbilla y le obligó a verle. De inmediato, Yuki se perdió en sus ojos ámbar, dándole la posibilidad a Ryōta para intercalar miradas entre sus azules ojos y sus rosados labios. Ah, a Kise le encantaba la forma en que Kasamatsu se mordía inconscientemente sus belfos por nerviosismo. ¿Por qué esperar más?

Se acercó a su ritmo y apresó los belfos de la ajena con los propios, disfrutando antes que nada el grosor de estos. ¿Todavía Yuki se sentía apenada? Es cierto que, prácticamente, le acababa de robar un beso-beso que quería ser robado-pero después de tantos eso no era nada. No era su primer beso, y tampoco el último. Aún así, la timidez que emanaba del aura de la chica le motivaba a seguir.

Ryōta dio inicio a movimientos suaves y lentos, acariciando los labios de su novia con delicadeza y disfrutando del dulce sabor a mora azul del brillo labial que Yuki se colocaba. Mientras que Yuki subía poco a poco sus brazos para rodear el cuello del modelo y tener una cercanía entre ambos cuerpos, queriendo más que nada el calor de su pareja en ese frío invierno.

Kise correspondió casi de la misma forma, tomando la delicada cintura de la chica para atraerla a sí mientras el beso tomaba un ritmo más necesitado. Los tímidos labios de la chica se fundían con los desvergonzados belfos del chico, haciendo una combinación tierna y dulce para ambos. Kise podía sentir como Yuki aún tenía su entrecejo fruncido, inclusive sintió que ella se había tensado gracias a la sorpresa; pero poco a poco fue relajándose y comenzó a disfrutar de los besos que su pareja le brindaba. Siempre lo negaría, pero Ryōta podía tenerla a su merced con sus encantos.

Cuando el menor estuvo satisfecho, separó el beso, no sin antes morder el labio inferior ligeramente hinchado y rojizo por la fricción anterior. Yuki abrió sus ojos despacio y retomando su actitud tsun llevó ambas manos para cubrir su boca.

—¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? ¡T-Te dije que no haría algo como eso, idiota! —y Ryōta se dio el lujo de reír a sus anchas—¡No te rías!

—Pero si lo aceptaste bien, Senpai~ Incluso diría que todavía quieres más—pronunció en un susurro, acercando su rostro al ajeno. Kasamatsu, sabiendo lo que haría el rubio, le detuvo con una mano en su rostro y le trató de alejar.

—No tenía otra opción, idiota, me obligaste. Di que no te he echado a patadas de mi casa.

Y lo que hizo Kise no se lo esperaba Yuki. Le sorprendió a tal punto en que su rostro se volvió tan rojo, justo como el cabello de la luz de Seirin, y su piel se erizó levemente. ¿¡Por qué Ryōta le lamió la palma de la mano!? Él aprovechó y de un momento a otro Yuki se encontró acostada sobre su cama con un idiota pervertido arriba, apresándola desde sus muñecas.

—Ne, Senpai, ¿por qué no jugamos al perro y el gato? —demonios, no, esa mirada no—Tú serás la hermosa gatita y yo el travieso perrito que te devore—le susurró con voz grave en su oído.

Yuki se estremeció. ¿Qué podía hacer? El aliento de Kise había pegado en sus puntos más débiles y sensibles, el cuello. Entrecerró sus ojos y reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder ante las provocaciones de su pareja.

—D-Déjate de tonterías, no estoy para jugar.

Ey, ey, ey. No pienses que con un simple pataleó podrás liberarte de Kise, Yuki. Seamos realistas, el chico tenía muchísima más fuerza que ella, por lo que sus intentos de escapar eran inútiles en ese momento; aún más si Kise notaba una ligera aceptación por parte de la azabache. Sin embargo, Ryōta no quería llegar a algo más íntimo, simplemente provocar reacciones en Yuki como parte de un verdadero juego y así guardar un hermoso retrato mental de dichas reacciones por parte de su novia.

Entonces, cuando su mente formulaba una frase para seguir provocando a su pareja, sus ojos fueron a parar a la morena piel de su cuello. Se veía tan suave y el perfume que traía puesto en ese momento le incitó a probar la piel. ¿Cómo sabría y qué textura tendría? Era imposible resistirse ante tal tentación, y alguien tal débil como Kise en esos aspectos caería rendido.

Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que hacía.

Su lengua tocó la piel y subió por la extensión lentamente. Y, en efecto, era tan suave al tacto que en Ryōta creció un deseo de probar más. Lo cumplió, repitiendo el proceso y agregándole a éste pequeñas mordidas. Entonces, lo pudo sentir; un estremecimiento por parte de Yuki, que le obligó a detener sus pataleos para quitarse de encima a Ryōta.

Ella abrió sus ojos cuando había sentido la lengua del ajeno recorrer su cuello, lo cual hizo su piel erizarse por lo húmedo del musculo y lo repentino de la acción. Como reflejo, sus ojos se entrecerraron y apretó los labios para evitar un vergonzoso sonido y/o estremecimiento. Sus intentos fueron en vano ya que al recibir esas mordidas su cuerpo se relajó y terminó por estremecerse.

Ryōta sonrió de lado, sus acciones cumplieron exitosamente con su meta; causar reacciones adorables en su novia. Sin embargo, sabía que por causarle aquello recibiría un castigo horrible y que si no escapaba de ahí pronto quizá la agencia sólo le aceptaría como modelo de instituciones medicas por todos los moretones y lesiones que tendría. Despacio—como si no quisiera asustar a un pajarito—se fue apartando para observar a su novia desde arriba, formando una suave sonrisa y preparando sus ojos de cachorrito por si era necesario su uso.

—Senpai~—canturreó. Oh, oh, oh. La sonrisa que formó se había borrado al ver la expresión en el rostro de Yuki. Sus labios ligeramente abiertos, parpados entre cerrados, ojos cristalinos y un sonrojo en sus redondas mejillas. Una vista realmente lasciva a los ojos de Kise y éste no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se calentara de manera pervertida y un enorme silencio le abarcara.

Kise tuvo que apretar sus propios labios para que alguna idiotez no se saliera de sus labios. ¿¡Qué demonios debía hacer!? Esa imagen era muy tentadora, jodidamente tentadora. Y su baja más la vista encontraba parte de su abdomen descubierto ya que la blusa gris de mangas largas que llevaba era holgada y con cualquier posición podría mostrarse parte de su piel. Era tentador llevar su mano y acariciar en ese lugar, ir subiendo con delicadeza hasta llegar a sus pechos y... ¡NO!

Él NO debía hacer eso, ya se había propasado mucho y seguramente Yuki estaría muy enfadada por hacer tal atrevimiento. No deseaba más golpes, no más. Su mente le dijo ''Kise, ya recolectaste mucha ternura. Aléjate''.

—Kise-peeeeero la voz de Yuki le paralizó el cuerpo—, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —su voz era suave, pero seguía siendo dura y decidida.

—L-Lo siento, Yuki, ¡Senpai! No pude resistirme.

Kasamatsu le miró decidida, con el entrecejo tan fruncido que parecía estar molesta de verdad. Kise tuvo miedo, incluso sintió como un escalofría recorría su espina dorsal de tan sólo pensar qué clase de tortura recibiría por parte de su novia.

Comenzó a respirar pesado cuando Yuki se fue levantando de la cama, apoyando sus codos para sentarse correctamente. Tragó duro, evitando a toda costa bajar sus orbes a los-demasiado-cortos shorts negros. La clave para no tener golpes extra era mirar sus ojos y nada más.

Yuki se acomodó hasta quedar arrodillada en las sabanas. Suspiró y se quitó de su muñeca una liga negra que usó para atarse el cabello.

—¿Por qué nunca me haces caso, Kise?

Se recogió el cabello... ¡Yukicchi se recogió el cabello!

—Siempre haces lo que quieres...

Oh, no, ¡Yukicchi se acerca, Yukicchi se acerca!

—¿Sabes qué te mereces por eso? —el tono de su voz era algo tétrica, digna de película de terror.

—¿G-Golpes?—pronunció Ryōta, haciéndose para atrás mientras Yuki gateaba sobre la cama hacia él.

Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Ryōta cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor. Golpes, jalones de cabello, patadas más que nada. Pero todo eso no llegó, jamás llegó.

Un calor especial y un perfume bastante conocido se presentaron en su espacio íntimo y pronto sintió como unas caderas se posicionaban encima de sus piernas y unos brazos rodeaban su cuello.

Abrió un ojo sólo para encontrar a su amada apretando sus labios y desviando su mirar hacia un lado, siempre acompañado de un tierno rubor natural en sus mejillas. Yuki se había colocado sobre su regazo.

—No...

Y es que a Yuki le había encantado.

La forma en que le besó.

La manera tan brusca en que cambió de posición.

El atrevimiento de besar su cuello.

El que haya encontrado su sensibilidad tan rápido.

El que Kise no le haya hecho caso.

Esos pequeños toques de rebeldía que tenía su pareja le encantaban, y de alguna forma le había hecho ceder a sus encantos. Con algo de orgullo en ella, se dejaría hacer por su pareja. Apretó su abrazo, tomando por detrás la camisa de su novio con fuerza y apegándose lo posible a su cuerpo. Ese aroma le volvía loca, ese jabón que utilizaba, esa fragancia, ese shampoo de miel... Kise. Podía sentir como él temblaba ligeramente bajo sus brazos, como permanecía estático y como un sonrojo abarcaba sus mejillas. El estar tan cerca de Ryōta era un placer que sólo ella podía disfrutar.

Tímidamente, sus labios bajaron a su cuello y con levedad rozó los belfos con la suave piel. Esos vellos casi invisibles de la zona de erizaron y cuando Yuki subió un poco más-justo en la parte donde comenzaba a ser la nuca-el cuerpo de su pareja reaccionó con un escalofrío y ella apretó sus labios algo traviesa.

Para Kasamatsu, aquel casto beso que dejó en la piel fue absurdo, pero para Kise fue la cosa más tierna que pudo hacer su novia en ese momento. El blondo sonrió, y finalmente se atrevió a rodear la fina cintura de su pequeña novia con fuerza. Error.

Cuando Kise hizo presión y le abrazó fuerte, los pechos de la azabache se pegaron a su propio pecho. No era tonto, sabía que su pequeña senpai estaba bastante dotada. ¡Pero sentirlos en su cuerpo era una cosa totalmente diferente! ¿Cómo reaccionaría un hombre? Por supuesto, con la calentura. Y el quejido que soltó Yuki no ayudó en absolutamente nada.

Como castigo, la chica comenzó a dar pequeños besitos en el cuello, buscando así la parte más sensible de este para sacarle provecho. Mientras sus labios brindaban toques, Yuki sentía como los brazos de su pareja daban apretones en el abrazo, y tomó eso como señal para saber cuando llegara a esa zona sensible.

Beso a beso, Yuki fue bajando y subiendo por toda la piel, mientras que Kise disfrutaba de la suavidad y humedad de sus belfos, de la forma en que éstos se rozaban con su piel, en la que brindaban tímidos besos.

Cuando Yuki se aventuró más, subió hasta llegar debajo de su oreja y ahí dio un beso húmedo, haciendo uso de los movimientos de sus labios. Entonces, los párpados entrecerrados de Kise hicieron presión, cerrándose completamente mientras que un fuerte abrazo disminuía la cercanía de ambos cuerpos. Y a compás del estremecimiento del rubio por aquel beso, Yuki alzó sus caderas, quedando en una posición por demás comprometedora.

Supo que dio en ese punto que había estado buscando, y tan sólo se aprovechó de eso para seguir besando la zona, incluso morderla con timidez.

Para Kise, la tentación era demasiada. En su pecho sentía los dotes de su novia chocar sin pudor alguno, los besos aumentaban sus jadeos y las mordidas los empeoraban. Pero lo que más le tentaba, lo que más le pedían sus instintos carnales, era posar sus manos en las hermosas piernas de su novia e ir subiendo lentamente a su trasero y deleitarse con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, algo de caballerosidad aún yacía en su cordura, y no se pasaría de la raya aun si su pareja hiciera actos que le pidieran lo contrario. Por eso dejó sus manos en su cadera y se limitaba a dar apretones en la misma.

Yuki podía sentir las intenciones de su novio. ¿Por qué no se atrevía a hacer lo que él deseaba? Creía que le estaba dando motivos suficientes para que tomara el control. ¿Acaso se había puesto tímido después de todos los atrevimientos anteriores? Vaya tontería, Kise podía ser inoportuno en ocasiones.

Separó sus labios de la tersa piel e hizo un chasquido con ayuda de su lengua mostrando su inconformidad, luego fijó sus azules ojos en el cuello notando hermosa que era. No se trataba de una piel perfecta, sin embargo esos cuantos lunares le hacían ver preciosa. Yuki no dudó mucho y en unos segundos sus labios volvieron a ella formando un pequeño aro y poco después comenzó a succionar.

La reacción de Kise fue un estremecimiento inmediato y Yuki pudo sentir como en sus caderas volvía la presión de las manos de su pareja. De vez en cuando, Kasamatsu mordía con fuerza la piel y notó después de apartarse que dejaría una enorme marca en ese lugar; sonrió complacida antes de ver a Kise a los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —sonó en voz ronca de Kise.

—¿Por qué no? Quiero marcar a mi novio como mío y de nadie más—contestó Yuki con una voz suave pero provocativa a la vez. Kise sonrió, mientras que la azabache sentía un extraño pero excitante calor entre sus piernas.

—Veo que mi gatita anda traviesa hoy... —ella desvió la mirada y relamió sus labios al ver como Kise paseaba sus ojos por su pecho.

—En realidad, el travieso aquí eres tú. ¿Quién comenzó con los besos húmedos? —Yuki siguió su mirada, sonrojándose al notar donde miraba su pareja.

—Sabes que no puedo resistirme a tus besos, Yukicchi—frunció el entrecejo, ¿no habían quedado en algo respecto al nombre?

—Tú eras quien quería jugar al perro y al gato, ¿no? —cuestionó Yuki, posando su mano en la muñeca de del rubio y quitándola con algo de brusquedad. Podía jugar con su lindo cachorro, ¿cierto?

Una ceja se alzó en el rostro de Kise y éste, inconsciente de aquel acto, mantuvo sus ojos ámbar en los azules por unos segundos antes de desviarse a su muñeca manejada por Yuki. Poco a poco, su mano subía cerca de la blusa suelta de su novia, tan cerca que Ryōta podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo emanar a su alrededor. Tan traviesa le había resultado esa minina, pero no pensaba que fuera tan rebelde y lasciva como para llevar la mano a su pecho izquierdo. En Kise un sonrojo se creó y el calor en su entrepierna aumentó.

Yuki apretó sus labios y le observó impaciente. ¿Eso era lo que Yuki quería? ¿Realmente ella deseaba hacer aquello? Kise no podía negar que lo estaba esperando por mucho tiempo, y es que su novia le atraía tanto sentimental como física mente de manera loca y sin control. Sin embargo...

—Yukicchi... ¿Realmente deseas hacerlo? —Kise titubeó antes de hablar, acto que la fémina notó de inmediato y lo expresó frunciendo su entrecejo.

—¿Acaso está mal, Kise? ¿Tú no querías eso?

—Sí, Yukicchi, lo deseo más que nada—respondió suave, con un toque de nervios en su voz—, pero no quiero obligarte a nada.

—No me estás obligando a nada...—Yuki apretó con su mano la ajena, haciendo que Kise pudiera sentir el bra de su novia sujetando sus pechos.

—Y-Yukicchi... No hagas eso...

—¿Qué pasa? —le cuestionó. Aquel temblor en sus labios y esa mirada de temor y deseo le habían resultado cómicos—¿Acaso el cachorro tiene miedo?

Yuki se inclinó, guió las manos de su novio por ambos pechos; masajeándolos y suspirando por al acto en el oído de su novio. Sintió sus vellos erizarse, la respiración agitada de su pareja, las manos tomando poco a poco el control y dejando las propias a un lado. En ese momento, Kasamatsu rodeó el cuello de su rubio con poca fuerza y acarició toda la extensión de su cuello disfrutando de como él se encargaba de disfrutar sus exuberantes pechos, a su propio ritmo y placer; uno algo brusco pero que hacía humedecer aquella zona.

Yuki no podía estar más excitada en el momento en que Kise se aventuraba más y escabullía sus manos por debajo de su holgada blusa, con el propósito de deshacerse del brassier que en esos minutos le parecía estorbar.

—Hey.

Un broche fuera.

—Esto es una orden.

El segundo le hacía compañía.

—Tócame, Ryōta.


End file.
